


lullaby

by frausorge



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ryan gets texts at three AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



> Commentfic drabble for egelantier.

Brendon and Ryan don't talk on the phone anymore, but sometimes Ryan gets texts at three AM asking _best ramen flavor?_ or _how wd we type if our arms turned into wings?_ Ryan answers _trick question all taste same_ or _hold pencil in mouth, press keys._ Brendon disagrees- Ryan has to admit Brendon's right, toes probably would work better on a touchscreen- and they'll kill an hour or two debating back and forth before they taper off. These exchanges always leave Ryan grinning; he can't be sure, but he hopes they leave Brendon sleeping. Neither of them ever says goodbye.


End file.
